halomachinimafandomcom-20200223-history
Barrage
By THE DEAD SOUND, A new Halo Reach Machinima Series. The year is 2531, In the Procyon System lies a planet, a UNSC colony, Arcaidia. The Covenant have attacked the planet. Only months into the war and the planet's already lost thousands. The Covenant are looking for something, an "Artifact" or "Relic" they call it. The UNSC's only chance to hold off these savages is to attack. Spartans, ODST's, Marines? They are all tough but none are invincible. Episode 1 Samual-044, a warrior, a soldier, a Spartan. Him, alongside his best friends and greatest comrades, Sarah-267 and Buller-218 are sent to investigate a Covenant Spire. The plan is for Buller to engage combat with the enemy, not far from the Spire while Sam and Sarah sneak inside while the Covenant are distracted. But will the operation go as planned? Episode 2 The Spire was hacked, destroyed and the mission was a success. But, at a price. Buller-218 was killed with a Covenant Energy Knife through his left shoulder. Now, Colonel Hairad has ordered Sam to search for an MIA Marine squad on the borders of Mu, while Sarah is to investigate a destress beacon left by another Spartan, Lee-162. Episode 3 Sam couldn't find the missing Marines, but he found something else of far more importance, he must report it to Colonel Hairad at once. Meanwhile, Sarah is trying to find Lee again to convince him to go back to the ONI Capital Base. Will he listen? What did Sam find? Why does Lee not like ONI? Episode 4 Lee is back, but for how much longer? The Covenant know that Hairad has the relic, they will do anything to retrieve it. With the base under attack by a whole Covenant army, who will stop them? Who can stop them? Well, it's not the first time a single, small group of Spartans has impressed ONI. Episode 5 The Covenant stole the Relic, Lee is captured and ONI is no longer safe. Sam, Sarah and Hairad must leave, get to Command and ask General Taylor if he can help get Lee and the Relic back. But General Taylor is well known to disagree with anything someone of a "lower rank" suggests, whether it's a good idea or not... Will he listen? Episode 6 Taylor has agreed to think about Hairad's plan, but it will probably take alot to convince him. Meanwhile, on Halo, Van Deenar get's curious about why Croobreoos only sent Elites through the relic and why the Holy Prophets didn't join them on their quest. Deenar might not like the answers... Episode 7 Sam has left Sarah alone to defend Command by herself while he tries to help General Taylor and Colonel Hairad retrieve the relic from the Covenant Corvette "Honor's Reflection". Meanwhile, Van Deenar has found out that Croobreoos is a heretic, he must think of a way to stop him from activating the ring and turning every Sangheili on the ring into heretics too... even if that means he must team-up with the ememy of his enemy... Episode 8 Van Deenar and Lee-162 have teamed up to stop the ring, they are searching for a place known as "The Silent Cartographer". A map room that should take them to Halo's Control Center... as long as Croobreoos hasn't beaten them to it. Hairad's mission failed... him, alongside all of General Taylor's crew went KIA and Sam went through the relic... Only Taylor knows what happened on that mission, and Sarah will not like the news. Episode 9 Sergeant Detroit, one of General Taylor's soldiers, found something in Avalon with his squad... something Taylor will like to see again. Sarah and Sam are on the ring and they know it's true purpose, to wipe the entire galaxy of all life, they musn't let that happen. Lee and Deenar have followed the Silent Cartographer's directions that have hopefully taken them to Halo's Control Center. Meanwhile, Krenope has had enough of Croobreoos' heresy and will finally take action against it, but who will fight by his side? Episode 10 Sam, Deenar, Lee and Sarah have teamed up to stop Croobreoos from activating the ring. With General Taylor and Krenope's help they may stand a chance. The ring was installed with a self-destruct function in case of this events exactly like this, but once the self-destruct function is triggered, the relic immediately de-activates. They will all be trapped unless one of them stays behind, sacrificing themselves for the galaxy, saving their comrades! External Links *First Episode Category:Machinima